


Sol Distante

by heilburger



Series: feels like home | translated works [3]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Crimes & Criminals, Gen, Minor Spoilers, Spanish Translation, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heilburger/pseuds/heilburger
Summary: La única forma en que Mello sabe sobrevivir, es dirigiéndose hacia adelante.





	Sol Distante

* * *

**Sol Distante**

* * *

_Sin culpa alguna, no hay a quién deshonrar._

_Es fácil olvidar lo que aprendiste,_

_mientras esperas la emoción de regresar_

_sintiendo como tus deseos arden._

**Crowded House.**

Se odia cuando no está demasiado ocupado resignándose al dolor que experimenta al descubrir que Matt ha fallecido. Mello sabe que de seguir vivo, no le culparía por lo que les sucedió, pero aquello no es redención alguna. Su agonía sólo se ve sofocada en la ira que se enciende por la decepción. Mello tiene una fuerza peculiar que descansa también en su mayor debilidad: un caótico océano de sentimientos encontrados. L se lo había advertido, pero ya es demasiado tarde: está ahogándose. Odia estar averiado de ésta forma, sobre todo porque fue así como nació y no sabe cómo repararse a sí mismo.

No le fue posible tragarse el orgullo, descoserse el pasado del hombro y trabajar lado a lado con Near. Se odia por eso. A medida que su auto avanza por la carretera hacia su destino en las afueras de la ciudad, las lágrimas colman sus ojos y también entorpecen su visión incompleta. Lo peor es la oscuridad en la que no hay un solo asomo de luz, sino un entero borrón de sombras en constante movimiento.  
Siente frío, pero no quiere prender la calefacción. Le recordaría que Matt ya no está a su lado, porque siempre le traía calor su cercanía. Hablando por teléfono, en la cama, en el auto, siempre se estaba bien con él. Tristeza, eso es lo único que puede experimentar. Fue un inepto: se lo repite una y otra vez. Una vez evocada la figura de Matt, consecuentemente, la del auto que fue suyo, siendo traspasado por las balas: Más furia y el corazón de Mello se acelera al máximo. Parece un tambor a punto de desfondarse, eso es lo que parece ser, así es como golpea en su pecho.

El cansancio toca su médula, se siente vacío, como una locomotora sin pasajeros. Antes de llegar a Nagano, se hace una idea del desenlace infalible. Desde hace tiempo lo siente así. No le importa demasiado. Al menos, no a éstas alturas. De eso se ha convencido. Lleva poca ropa encima de esa piel pegada a sus huesos, los que tiemblan, se entrechocan y en sus manos, lo obligan a aferrar con más fuerza el volante. Está completamente sólo y debe encarar así su destino. Para lograrlo, debe rebuscar en su interior, hasta encontrar un sentido por el cual impulsarse. Se lo exige el corazón y lo intenta de verdad, pero está haciendo un tanteo a oscuras en la zona de su mente que retiene las memorias turbias, convenientemente bloqueadas, considerando mejor seguir sin ellas.

 _El futuro inmediato parece ser lo único que te interesa: ahí está tu problema, Mello. Te encadenas al pasado, porque insistes en dejarlo atrás tan rápido como sea posible. Es importante que aprendas a encarar tus errores o nunca podrás superarlos_. Lo dijo L. en cierta ocasión, pero acaba de entenderlo ahora.

Es la única forma en que Mello sabe sobrevivir: dirigiéndose hacia adelante. Parece que sólo le quedan los recuerdos anteriores a éste enorme vacío actual. Personas con las que no supo congeniar jamás, lugares a los que no le será posible visitar de nuevo y otras cosas por las que nunca pensó que sería necesario preocuparse.

Lo que surge inicialmente, son los recuerdos de la primera persona por la cual experimentó algún sentimiento significativo. Mientras tanto, Takada Kiyomi prefiere guardar silencio en la parte trasera del automóvil. El sol despunta en el naranja del cielo, hacia el horizonte.

* * *

_Madre. Mami. Ma._  Parece real aún, a pesar de llegar incorpórea, como retazo de un delirio marchito, revestida en oro santificado. Es así como ha permanecido en su mente, sin importar cómo fue que Mello la llamó en su momento. Pérdidas brutales, algunas victorias mediocres, el primer paso hacia esa vida que ha llegado a los diecinueve años: Madre viene a marcar el comienzo de su existencia. Su cabello rubio le flotaba a su alrededor, como si tuviese vida propia, tenía los ojos del color del cielo de verano, era alta y de piernas largas y pálidas, bien formadas. A pesar de todo, Madre permanece bajo el sello de su memoria. Canela o vainilla, su piel olía vagamente a algo así; y su risa era sorprendentemente ronca, para pertenecer a una mujer tan delicada.

Eso era, cuando menos, lo que Mello pensaba. Los recuerdos del pequeño Mihael Keel con respecto a su deliciosa mami-conejita de Playboy, no le despertaban la mayor de las confianzas. Su mente podía estar engañándolo, mostrándole algo que él consideraba hermoso en todo su revestimiento pecaminoso y no la verdadera forma que ella tenía. Una distorsión. Pero no. Él no se había tomado ninguna píldora y soñado totalmente esos recuerdos: su pelo dorado, flotando largísimo encima del agua dentro de la bañera, una vez que ella se inclinaba para enjabonarlo. Demasiado realista, vívido,  _doloroso_. Tenía la manía de obligarlo a hacer las cosas demasiado rápido para su gusto. Sus manos nunca eran gentiles, a pesar de resultar suaves _. ¡Sé que puedes ir más rápido!_ Guarda tus juguetes, apúrate.  _¡Termina tu cena!_  Cuanto antes, mejor. Los amigos de tu madre no se pondrán contentos si te ven aquí. Están a punto de llegar. Mihael, necesito que te quedes en tu habitación.  _¡Quédate ahí!_  ¿Realmente quieres que los amigos de tu mami se enojen con ella? A su madre le dolería que sus amigos no estuvieran satisfechos. Míhael sólo tenía cuatro años, pero era lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta de esto. Ergo, no quería hacer enojar a esa gente, su gente. Así fue como terminó su cena muy rápido, complaciendo a su madre, que le dio un dulce para cuando estuviera en su cuarto. En realidad, esa clase de situaciones, hacían que Mihael pensara que los amigos eran inútiles al final del día.

Hasta un niño tan pequeño como él se sentiría incómodo. Era muy poco espacio. Lo odiaba. Su cuarto. Los vecinos del piso de encima arrojaban cosas al suelo, se gritaban obscenidades (que si Mihael repetía, Mamá lo abofeteaba) y en conjunto, resultaban peor que una pareja de perros con rabia. La alfombra de su cuarto quedaba cubierta por una nieve sucia, proveniente de los trozos de plástico blanco que caían por la ventana. Siempre igual. Nunca notaban que él estaba allí, acurrucado en su cama. Mihael se preguntaba si lo harían algún día. Probablemente. No había nada por hacer en ese lugar y pelear parecía una buena forma de entretenimiento. Un rompecabezas de mil piezas que jamás se terminó de armar, una mesita con unos aburridísimos libros de colorear que compró su mami para regalarle y la cama en la que dormía solo, desde que creció lo suficiente como para caminar.

Se puso a mordisquear la barra de chocolate que su madre le entregó, sentado en las sábanas todavía sucias. El señor del piso de arriba dijo a los gritos que su esposa era una puta que seguramente comía mierda. Mihael quería que éste último dulce le durara todo lo que restaba de la noche. Tarea difícil.

La señora escaleras arriba gritó a su esposo que era un asqueroso bastardo, podrido hasta el tuétano. Su mami y el amigo de aquella vez, habían comenzado a hacer esos extraños ruidos de siempre. Mihael sabía que nunca terminaría ese rompecabezas. Que esa cosa permanecería para siempre en el mismo rincón, burlándose de él, deshecho en pedazos, la imagen sin terminar en la cartulina cubierta por pequeños trozos de cal. Esa basura provenía desde su ventana y caía por los golpes que daban los vecinos de arriba. Fue una ocurrencia, nada más. ¿Por qué debería tomarse la molestia de armarlo? Nunca podría estar orgulloso de nada que fuese moldeado por sus propias manos. Tampoco habría de ver la estúpida fotito de la caja, proyectada en su trabajo.

Antes de que pudiera caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ya le había pegado una patada a la mesa donde estaba su juego.

En tanto los suspiros en el cuarto de Madre, comenzaban a desvanecerse, sintió tristeza al mirar las piezas esparcidas por el suelo y las tocó a penas con la punta de los dedos de sus pies pálidos y desnudos. Se imaginó a si mismo como un pequeño ciervo aterrorizado, siendo los ruidos a su alrededor, lobos feroces al acecho. El tiempo de permanecer ahí encerrado había pasado a la historia. Iba a empezar a hablar solo, como el señor que usaba tacones de mujer y vivía dos calles para abajo, loco y viejo. Visualizó cómo le iría la ropa de su mamá y rompió a reír, bastante divertido.

Mihael podía quedarse en cualquier otra parte, fuera el living o la cocina. Podía decirle a su madre que iba a buscarse un vaso con agua, si es que llegaba a verlo en algún momento. Los gemidos parecían provenir de gente enferma, a pesar de que debían ser sólo su Madre y el amigo que trajera ese día,dentro del dormitorio cuya puerta Mello dejó atrás como si fuera un extraño introduciéndose en casa ajena. No se suponía que hiciese nada de eso, pero pensar así solamente le dio más ánimos para acelerar el paso y correr hasta la salita. Escuchó cómo crujían los resortes del sofá y los taburetes bajo sus pies al saltar por encima de ellos en dos ocasiones. Era mucho más divertido hacer todo eso mientras que su madre no le prestaba atención, antes de esperar a que lo dejaran realmente solo. Su diversión colapsó cuando se encendieron las luces: tan inmerso en ella estaba, que no se dio cuenta de que su madre y aquel extraño amigo, habían dejado la habitación. En menos de un vistazo, Mihael dedujo que los amigos de su Madre eran imbéciles, por si fuera poco, feos. (El hombre bien vestido junto a ella bostezaba) Y eso que nunca antes había visto uno de cerca. Al verlo saltar, entró en cólera, como si un niño rubio no tuviera derecho a hacer tal cosa. Seguramente era estúpido, por si fuera poco. Agarró su chaqueta y la blandió como si fuera un látigo, gritándole a su madre con la cara roja de furia. Ella comenzó a llorar, debilitada ante la estupefacción de Mello, disculpándose de rodillas. No pudo seguir viéndola. Era insoportable. Pensó que ese hombre iba a cruzar la habitación a zancadas, para golpearlo. Le había estado gritando todas las palabras aprendidas de los vecinos de arriba, como si fueran un conjuro poderosísimo, pero ahora necesitaba asustarlo. Las palabras iracundas no eran lo suficientemente útiles, al menos, no tanto como el cuchillo que sacó de la cocina para intentar apuñalarlo. Estaba ciego por el odio. No supo si realmente se asustó con su homicidio en potencia, pero el hombre se fue tras arrojar un puñado de dinero a su madre. Azotó la puerta. Tal vez simplemente pensó que el pequeño Mihael gritaba demasiado fuerte y podía llegar a despertar al resto de la gente del lugar.

Atontado, Mello guardó silencio. Lo confundía la presencia repentina del dinero. Algo no estaba bien. Sabía del valor del dinero y que el mismo no pertenecía al algo aprendido muy recientemente y no conseguía comprenderlo totalmente. Lo recogió deprisa y se lo alcanzó a Mamá, mirándola con total arrepentimiento por aquella rabieta. Ella se limitó a observarlo, dejando que el cabello dorado ocultara su rostro enrojecido, adherido como estaba por el sudor en sus mejillas. Su mamá odiaba que el cabello se le enredara. Y ahora era todo un desastre. Las cosas comenzaron a deshacerse para Mihael a partir de un montón de pelo enredado.  
Era demasiado malo como para ignorarlo. Lo dejó a solas con la mayor cantidad de dinero que tuviera entre manos durante toda su vida. Sólo se volvió a su cuarto, sin mirarlo siquiera.

Su madre odiaba que golpeara la puerta. Así que optó por esperar y ser paciente, luego de tratar de abrirla (e intentar derribarla), comprobando que estaba con llave. Exigía la paliza que creía merecer. No respondió siquiera cuando empezó a disculparse llorando, por toda su maldad, tras juntar todo ese coraje para decirle algo. No era normal. Su larga plática en el teléfono tampoco. Esperaba golpes, gritos, le sorprendía no recibir nada.

(Lo hubiese preferido, porque a eso estaba acostumbrado).

El baño estaba iluminado por el sol. Lo levantaron y cargaron hasta allí, suaves brazos, manos pequeñas y gentiles, despertándolo, porque se había quedado dormido en el pasillo, frente a su puerta. Madre olía a dulces vencidos, ácida, azucarada. No estaba enojada, sin embargo y eso también era extraño. Incluso le arrojó espuma a la cara, cantando una canción de cuna mientras lo bañaba.

Ella jamás era cruel, a pesar de que sus demostraciones de afecto eran poco habituales. Tal vez debió sospechar lo que sucedía, al contemplar una actuación tan extraña en Madre. Le puso esa ropa bonita que solía usar cuando lo llevaba (infrecuentemente) a cenar fuera. La negrura de la noche anterior se desvaneció. Mello experimentaba demasiado alivio al darse cuenta de que su madre no lo odiaba.

Su cabello había crecido a sus anchas por tanto tiempo, que fue imposible obligarlo a llevar una estúpida línea de regla a la mitad del cráneo. Sin embargo, su madre luchó, armada con un peine, hasta el cansancio, tras sentarlo frente al viejo espejo del baño. Se rindió y dejó esa idea de lado, para colocarlo sobre su regazo.

—¿Mamá tiene al niño más lindo del mundo?

—¡Si! — Lo animó esa radiante sonrisa que le dedicaba, a pesar de pensar que ya estaba grande para esa clase de preguntas.

Mihael no se diferenciaba de otros niños crédulos, al final. Todas sus preocupaciones eran como charcos de agua al sol. Se evaporaban fácilmente con una sonrisa de Mamá, la que tenía el poder de hacer el mundo un lugar más brillante sólo para él. O eso pensaba aquel niñito. Se puso en puntas de pie para escudriñar en las vidrieras de los negocios, comieron juntos en un restaurante de moda, jugaron en el parque, caminaron por las calles, se divirtieron mucho.

Pero él pensaba en que eso acabaría. Aquel día tan especial. Ella y su presencia de oro brillante: era el centro de su Universo y por primera vez, lo experimentaba como era debido; sintió que era algo mutuo: podían coexistir en la perfección, siempre y cuando se tuvieran el uno al otro. Lo invadía un sentimiento delicioso: sabía que su Madre le prestaba toda la atención posible. Lo veía a sus ojos pálidos. Mihael tenía la mirada de su Padre, que estaba hecha de materiales oscuros y estrellas muertas, en contraposición con los de su mamá, pero él hubiera deseado que fuesen del mismo color de los que tenía ella. Nunca había conocido a ese hombre, salvo por lo que ella le contó y no deseaba verle, en serio.

La tarde se desvaneció en noche, la luz diurna se esfumó, Madre pareció titilar con ella: su existencia se deshizo como un vendaval, como si sus pensamientos la llevasen lejos, a pesar de que su mano seguía aferrando la del pequeño. Mamá lo llevó a un edificio muy antiguo, con una gran cruz dorada en la torre central, honrándolo. ¿Una Iglesia? ¿Por qué iban a una, si no era domingo? En el patio delantero, un par de monjas dirigían a un grupo de niños muy revoltosos hacia la entrada del lugar. Mihael siempre pensó que las monjas lucían como aliens. O pingüinos (también podían resultar pingüinos extraterrestres), pero los niños parecían felices de estar en la compañía de esas matronas malvestidas. Una monja demasiado joven para serlo apareció ante él, como por arte de magia. Su cabello era negro como el hábito, que estaba lejos de parecer una campanita malvada. Le sonrió ligeramente, tenía los dientes un poco torcidos y amarillos, pero sus ojos eran hermosos, a pesar de que el color de los mismos era tan poco llamativo que no pudo permanecer en su memoria.

Se inclinó para saludarlo y su larga cadena con una cruz también dorada se balanceó en su cuello hacia delante, haciendo que pareciera un péndulo. Siempre impulsivo, Mihael soltó la mano de su madre y agarró ese símbolo. Cerrando sus dedos en torno al metal precioso, mirando con muda fascinación los colores del atardecer desfalleciendo en esa superficie, cambiando sombras de rojo a naranja, formando un fondo brillante. Como una encendida hoguera. La Hermana toleró su capricho pacientemente. Cuando le puso las manos en los hombros, con toda su gentileza, dejó percibir su sentimiento de empatía con el toque: transmitía bondad ante una injusticia. Se dio vuelta, pero su Madre ya no estaba.

Jamás volvería a verla de verdad.

 _Quiero que me devuelvas mi Inocencia,_  
y si eso no es posible,  
he de romperte los huesos.  
Correré a través de ti,  
y te atravesaré con la misma daga  
que afilaste con mi alma y corazón.  
Debo hacerlo antes de que me destroces  
y me devores por entero.

El Orfanato Nuestra Señora de la Esperanza en Lingen, Alemania, se volvió el nuevo hogar de Mello, y el método más efectivo que su madre prostituta encontró para safarse de tener que cuidarlo. La Hermana Helga, esa monja con ojos hermosos obscuros y cruz de brillantes, parecía considerarlo una responsabilidad personal. Se ocupaba de alimentarlo y obligarlo a dormir cuando se apagaban las luces.

Su abandono e inmediata introducción en un ambiente que le era extraño, desordenó sus costumbres alimenticias y de sueño. Le costaba cada vez más el mantener la comida en su estómago y se encontraba despierto a horas extrañas, a media noche. La Hermana Helga se lo tomaba muy a pecho y se aseguraba de que estuviera en la cama a esas horas. Si no era así, se tomaba la molestia de buscarle por todas partes. Podía esconderse un rato, pero al final se dejaba encontrar sólo para que le hablara y así beberse el consuelo en cada una de sus palabras, sin dejar que ninguna de ellas le llegara nunca al corazón (nunca de nuevo). La Hermana Helga era una señorita muy agradable y las señoritas agradables eran buenas con todo el mundo. Nada más. Le decía que tenía el cabello como el sol y los ojos como sombras. Mihael encontraba esa comparación poética pero estúpida, a pesar de que le gustaba oírla cuando le hablaba. Tenía una voz simplemente hermosa.

Había otras monjas en el orfanato, además de compañeros de juego, pero ninguno le dejó impresiones perdurables. Mello buscaba la soledad o todo lo contrario: exigía ser el centro de atención. Una cosa o la otra, o negro o blanco, sin un medio gris bajo ninguna circunstancia. Odiaba que la Hermana Helga fuese amable con alguien que no fuese él y sobre todo, detestaba ver la realidad: que otra gente tenía garantizada las mismas atenciones que él. Hacía que se sintiese poco amado, aburrido, plano, ordinario, tal y como su madre evidentemente pensaba que era cuando le abandonó. Cuando no estaba agarrado del borde de la túnica de aquella Hermana, sentado en sus rodillas o escuchándole hablar, salía a explorar las zonas verdes donde terminaba el orfanato. Las reglas eran tontas, eso fue lo que Mihael se dijo al romperlas. Seguirlas —conformarse con la mundaneidad de los otros— era meterse en una bolsa de basura común, a dónde él no quería caber. Poseía nociones de su orfanato. Más allá de eso, de su ciudad, había incluso un enorme mundo. No veía la hora de acabar de crecer y ser lo suficientemente inteligente como para salir de ahí por sí solo.

A menudo se encontraba a sí mismo en la capilla del orfanato, con ésa clase de pensamientos en la mente y el corazón. Lo reconfortaba el aroma a incienso que imperaba en el aire y se sentía uno con el silencio que reinaba en aquel espacio sagrado. Amaba estar allí en completa soledad, de la misma forma en que aborrecía tener que ir en compañía de otros niños. Todo era suyo: se sentía el dueño de un gran parque de diversiones destinado sólo para él. No pedía nada en particular, a pesar de que se dedicaba a prender las velas. También paseaba por la cripta en la que yacía el cuerpo de Cristo. Se acostaba boca abajo frente al Altar, en parte como muestra de adoración, cuando no de burla y tomaba asiento en los confesionarios vacíos. Dios debía saber que no podía esperarse mucho de un niñito de cuatro años, dentro de su Infinita sabiduría encontraría forma de perdonárselo. O eso era lo que se repetía cuando le entraban dudas morales sobre si acaso le sería duramente reprochado el jugar en un lugar santo. De todos modos, él nunca se acercó demasiado al tabernáculo que encerraba la carne de Jesucristo, agradecido como estaba por los permisos de su Señor, quien aparentemente exigía que su progenie permaneciera eternamente encerrada en una prisión de oro, para servir de alimento a los seres humanos. Suponía que el Padre tendría una rigurosa agenda que un simple mortal no entendería. Y si ésta incluía servir a su hijo en un ritual, Mihael lo aceptaba, muy a pesar de que personalmente no le gustara atentar contra la libertad de nadie, cosa que consideraba muy valiosa.

En realidad, no era ese Cuerpo Sagrado lo que más le despertaba su interés de niño. Atrapadas en la eterna sombra de la Divinidad, en lugares oscuros, arrinconadas, se encontraban las figuras representativas de diversos santos, a los cuales admiraba. Mihael imaginaba lo que sería tocar a los verdaderos: tirar de la barba de José o tantear el manto del ropaje que usaba la Virgen Santa, cubierta de polvo y sangre, con una serpiente muerta bajo el peso de su delicado pie de estatua de María era antigua y la pintura se desvanecía en más de una zona, saltándose en otras, pero mantenía un rostro muy sereno y maternal, resaltado por el velo que le cubría el cabello. Aquella efigie parecía preparada para perdurar, muy a pesar de los tiempos venideros: era pasiva pero constante, con sus palmas de dedos pegados los unos a los otros, elevadas tiernamente. Nunca fue de otra manera.

De todo el orfanato, el sitio de la estatua era el preferido de Mello. Le gustaba imaginar que la Virgen María se inclinaba a darle un abrazo de suave piedra fría que le aliviaba por entero a pesar de los temblores. La tocaba, pero sólo cuando estaba realmente aburrido. Parecía en verdad, una ventana invernal, así de muerta y distante, pero las caricias de Mihael seguían un juego en el cual, aquel granito era piel rebozante de calor y vitalidad de Madre Santa. Se recordaba con dureza que la Virgen no era más que una estatua y que jamás lo amaría, sin embargo, el perfume del incienso lo calmaba y se sentía muy a salvo a su amparo, y a menudo se veía reprendiéndose para contenerse de suspirar "Madre", a manera de llamado, totalmente esperanzado por una venida que no llegaría.

Mihael se dedicaba a estudiar a solas cuando no estaba en la capilla. A pesar de que carecía de una educación apropiada, una vez que visaba el material dedicado a la enseñanza de niños de su edad, lo encontraba tan fácil de comprender que resultaba aburrido y vacío, por lo que en esos tres años pasados en el orfanato, fue evidente que su inteligencia era superior a la de los otros niños. No era como ellos, pero en vez de sentirse superior, experimentó aislamiento en aquella gran cantidad de estupidez a su alrededor. Solía oscilar entre el deseo de ser igual de estúpido para encajar en el grupo de una buena vez, y el auto castigo por tener semejantes ideas. Lo mejor era no perder la individualidad, mantener marcada las diferencias, evitar ser absorbido. Mihael luchó hasta llegar donde más ambicionaba y luego se superó a sí mismo. Cuando se volvió un Maestro en el uso de su propia lengua, aprendió inglés de inmediato y en seguida supo hablarlo mejor incluso que algunos profesores. Conversaba con extranjeros cuando los huérfanos iban al parque y en sus ratos libres, traducía páginas de la Biblia al inglés. Estudió matemáticas, historia, ciencia, gramática, latín. Si podía encontrarlo en un libro, lo estudiaba. Su fervor por el conocimiento era tal, que la Hermana Helga le compraba algunos libros en una tienda cerca del orfanato.

—Estudias muy duro, Mihael. Eres un buen muchacho. ¡Si tan sólo dejaras los dulces! Un niño que está desarrollándose no debería consumir tanta azúcar. Si dejaras también la ropa negra, serías tan agradable de ver que puede que alguna familia considerare adoptarte. Mihael, sólo quiero verte feliz. Es mi único deseo.

Estaba al tanto de sus buenas intenciones. Obviamente quería su felicidad, pero le deseaba lo mismo a todos los otros mocosos. Si por esa monja fuera, toda la mierda de mundo sería pura alegría, no sólo él. Mihael sabía que esa nunca sería su ía la impresión de que nunca podría ser feliz ahí, por lo que debía escapar cuanto antes o se quedaría estancado hasta que llegara a los dieciocho años de edad.

Así que trató de hacerle caso a la Hermana Helga. Jugaba con los otros niños, pero no los consideraba sus iguales: eran como cachorros que saltaban cerca de sus rodillas hasta que les alejaba a patadas y golpes, sacado de sus casillas. Comía con los demás, pero con frecuencia se forzaba el vómito tiempo después, a menos que el platillo hubiese sido preparado con amor. Iba a misa cuando le decían que debía hacerlo, se tomaba de las manos si era preciso y se arrodillaba si lo mandaba el sacerdote, pero todas sus oraciones se dirigían a la estatua de la Virgen María, que no perdía de vista en ningún momento.  _Líbrame, Madre, te lo ruego._ Suplicaba.

Cierta vez pensó que sus ruegos habían sido respondidos. Al cumplir siete años, le adoptaron unas personas a las que ya no recordaba, salvo que adoraban tocarle el cabello, del mismo modo en que había visto cómo los niños suelen hacer con los perros pequeños. No discutía que parecían gente amable, pero nunca llegó a amarles como una familia. Vivían en una casita muy pintoresca, demasiado lejos del orfanato y en la que debía compartir cuarto con un muchacho gordo que en la hora de cerrar, escondía comida entre los pliegues de su camiseta, a fin de merendarla luego. Mihael estaba pasmado.

Juntó sus pocas pertenencias y escapó por la ventana, ni bien su nuevo "hermano" se quedó dormido (roncaba a oscuras), no se dio cuenta de que le daba la oportunidad de hacerlo. En el pasado se había escapado del orfanato para dar algunos paseos por la ciudad, pero eran tan breves sus ausencias que nadie las notaba. Nunca se alejó tanto. Sin embargo, en su momento pasó horas memorizando mapas de las distintas zonas de la metrópoli, así que con sólo cerrar los ojos, volvía a tener frente a frente los nombres de las calles y monumentos más importantes. Sabía los horarios del autobús porque había preguntado a su familia adoptiva, fingiendo curiosidad por el sistema de transporte público. Amablemente se ofrecieron a llevarlo de paseo por la mañana siguiente, y a pesar de que sabía que lo mejor sería esperar hasta entonces, su desesperación iba en aumento: necesitaba libertad y eso se impuso a todo pensamiento racional.

De todos modos, una vez llegada la noche, el ambiente era diferente. Las calles parecían juntarse para intercambiar nombres en callejones oscuros, al igual que las parejas lo hacían con la saliva en esos sitios. Se encontró sin rumbo, tratando de localizar la estación de autobús, puesto que nada lucía como pensó que sería. Tenía miedo de no encontrar un escape a ese infierno en el que la gente era espeluznante y parecía acecharlo, sin contar que podría vagar indefinidamente hasta morir de hambre o sed. Con todas esas preocupaciones, ¿quién podría reparar en la oscuridad que tomaba dimensiones monstruosas? Mihael no era como los otros niños.

Una parte suya quería buscar un lugarcito en el que pudiera sentarse y llorar, pero al estar consciente de que eso era lo que sus "amigos" del orfanato hacían, tuvo que obligarse a ó preguntarle en dónde se encontraba a la primera persona que no pareciera enferma mentalmente, y siguió caminando por el interior de aquel oscuro y retorcido laberinto. Descubrió algo que le haría olvidar por completo ese plan. Lloviera o saliera el sol, de noche o de día, seguía siendo igual a sus ojos. A pesar de los años transcurridos, sabía que ese era el lugar en el que había vivido con su madre. El edificio se venía abajo, como un adolescente en vías de desarrollo y muy mal favorecido por sus propios vicios, parecía tomarse el paso del tiempo como un insulto demasiado personal y su deterioro se mostraba despiadadamente.  
No había que entrar en los apartamentos para oír la música vulgar que tocaban. La gente era incluso menos educada que antes, los programas televisivos que miraban estaban a máximo volumen y se mezclaban y perdían unos bajos otros, una vez que rebasabas las dos puertas en los pasillos. Ese lugar era como una jaula repleta de monos con rabia. O eso le pareció. Seguía siendo su hogar, en suma.

Le costaba ubicarse, pero estaba seguro de que le alcanzaría con ver los números sobre la puerta correcta para saber si era o no su apartamento. Números rústicos, color plata, sobre puertas azules. Fue recorriendo de principio a fin, varias veces. Supo que era el 606, con relativa rapidez. Tampoco tardó en descubrir que ya no pertenecía a su Madre. Abrió la puerta de entrada sin dificultad, porque faltaba el seguro. Incluso si el caácter de esa mujer se hubiera quebrado con ese hábito suyo de ordenar y limpiar constantemente, una vez dado en adopción su único hijo, ¿realmente dejaría ceniceros rebasados de colillas y regados por el suelo nada más? ¿Jeringuillas? Además del olor a mierda de perro y leche rancia que flotaba por todas partes. Mihael podía oír jadeos y se preguntó si sería el nuevo propietario con su respectivo "cliente". Por otro lado, oyó maldiciones y ruidos sordos que provenían de la cocina, así que una cosa se le hizo segura: había más de una persona viviendo allí.

No lograba reaccionar, pasaba por encima de los diarios sucios sin comprender. Le enfermaba la sola de idea de que su hermosa Madre -cuya imagen mental estaba recubierta de metales preciosos- se hubiera paseado de cuarto en cuarto por lo que ahora era una vivienda desastrosa. Alguien lloraba —se dijo— pero tardó en comprender que era su propia persona. Sintió que algo caía en su cabeza: plástico. Miles de trozos de plástico. Al igual que antaño, los mismos vecinos seguían peleando. Le pareció increíble (y bizarro) que tras tantos años y sucesos acaecidos en su vida, esa estúpida pareja no se había matado mutuamente. Iba a reír, pero le faltaba el aliento. Comenzó a toser, hasta que todo se hizo oscuro y silencioso. Sólo entonces, rompió en risa o en llanto. No estaba seguro de eso tampoco.

Se desmayó. Y sólo eso, gracias a que un traficante de drogas lo escuchó desde la cocina. El tipo era un idiota y lo arrestaron por posesión de narcóticos, ya que llamó a la policía para decirles que Mello estaba ahí. Lo llevaron al hospital justo a tiempo para que no terminara en algún nicho del cementerio para huérfanos y mendigos. Antes de regresar a su vieja Institución, pasó varias horas enchufado a una máquina llamada "nebulizador". Se enteró de que su familia adoptiva —tan sonriente— se rehusaba a acogerlo nuevamente. Seguramente se consideraban personas de bien y no estaban muy deseosos de mezclarse con el hijo de una prostituta, cuya vieja casa era un vertedero de drogadictos y caca de perro, por si fuera poco un muchachito con asma. Mihael se dijo que de estar en el lugar de ellos, se sentiría del mismo modo.

Los médicos querían darle un inhalador. La Hermana Helga lo cuidaba de cerca —siempre rezando— como si estuviera a punto de desfallecer. Mihael decidió que los medicamentos eran para niñas y maricones, por lo que no aceptaría ninguno: simplemente haría frente al asma hasta curarse por completo. Y si su cuerpo no resistía, entonces prefería morir. Lo merecería, en tal caso. No iba a cargar con una vida tan débil que dependiera de un artefacto plástico metido en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. Sería una maldición y una deshonra. Al fin lo dejaron solo y se dedicó a romper el inhalador en cuestión: la medicina estaba compuesta por partículas blancuzcas, que volaban frente a él, bajo la luz del sol. Parecía nieve sobre las sábanas. Arrojó los restos plásticos al suelo y decidió que de ahí en más, comenzaba a recorrer su camino hacia la recuperación total.

La Hermana le visitaba varias veces al día: le obsequiaba libros y lo mantenía entretenido, para que así no comenzara a hacer cosas peligrosas demasiado pronto (levantarse para ir al baño sin ayuda, por ejemplo) en algún momento inesperado. Mihael no podía respirar con suficiente profundidad como para mantener una conversación con la Hermana y sin embargo, ésta última no dijo nada sobre el inhalador roto sobre la alfombra.

Mihael tampoco podía recitar con ella los Ave María y Padre Nuestros, por falta de fuerzas, pero la monja se mantenía a su lado. Al final de cada visita, tomaba el rosario de cuentas rojas, profundas como sangre santificada y sus dedos pasaban cada cuenta acompañando sus recitaciones. El cuerpo de Cristo —forjado en plata retorcida sobre el crucifijo del rosario— era muy atrayente y se esforzó por decir al menos los Ave María. La Hermana Helga terminó de rezar en su nombre cuando Mello estuvo a punto de desvanecerse.

Sabía que se curaría y no se sorprendió cuando recobró fuerzas. Para mejorar ni era del todo necesario tomar la estúpida medicina del doctor. Al poco tiempo pudo sentarse a hablar con la Hermana sin perder el aliento.

Lo siguiente era tramar su nuevo plan de escape, y ni bien pudiera caminar solo, pensaba en ir a la Biblioteca para dedicarse asiduamente a ello. De todos modos, nunca llegó a intentarlo antes de recobrarse por completo, porque recibió la visita de un hombre mayor con acento (y apariencia) británico. La nariz de ese tipo era tan larga que le cubría media cara y sus anteojos quedaban como haciendo equilibrio al final de ésta.

La discusión fue superficial: el almuerzo del día, el clima, la salud de Mihael desde su recaída. Éste no quería perder la oportunidad de probar sus recientemente adquiridas habilidades lingüísticas: cada respuesta fue dada en un inglés casi perfecto, a pesar de que el anciano le hablaba en alemán (e intentaba ocultar su incipiente calvicie peinándose hacia delante unos cuantos mechones grises). Mihael presentía algo a través de esas palabras superfluas.

Cuando Roger (así se llamaba) abordó el tema de sus lecturas y notas en la escuela, se dio cuenta de que estaba cansado de sus rodeos.

—¿Me va a adoptar, señor o para qué es todo esto? —Exigió saber —Me parece que no sería buen padre ¡Tiene pinta de pedófilo! Apuesto a que en Inglaterra tiene un castillo lleno de niños indefensos encadenados en la oscuridad...

—¡Mi Dios querido! Eso sí que es tener imaginación— Roger parecía tomado por sorpresa, como si no creyera lo que escuchaba. —Me alegra que seas tan directo a la hora de hablar. Ya habrás adivinado, Mihael, que no tengo intención alguna de convertirme en tu padre adoptivo, ¿no es verdad?

—Ni yo querría adoptarme, entiendo.

—Formo parte del personal encargado de un orfanato para niños superdotados, allá, en Inglaterra. Puedo llevarte, si quieres volar ésta misma noche conmigo, dejando atrás toda tu vida hasta ahora. Tu intelecto es más elevado del normal y has sido seleccionado para formar parte, si así lo deseas.

La idea de subir a un avión más tener libertad al fin, hizo que el corazón de Mihael brincase. Pero no podía tener confianza inmediata nuevamente: todo era demasiado perfecto.

—¿Y a mí por qué debería interesarme ir con usted? Puede que le sirva mi inteligencia, pero no veo motivos para seguirle el juego. ¿Cuál sería mi premio?

—Tendrás la oportunidad de llegar muy alto, de convertirte en el mejor de todos. Si puedes lograrlo, claro—. La sonrisa de Roger era muy amplia.

Mihael Keehl ya no existía al día siguiente, cuando partieron hacia Winchester. Mello había tomado su lugar.

**Author's Note:**

> «Distant Sun» es de Flamika.


End file.
